


Don't leave me on "read", Jack!

by Firecracker_Newsie (Enjolras_The_Survivor)



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, chatfic, sort of a sequel?, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enjolras_The_Survivor/pseuds/Firecracker_Newsie
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Don't leave me on "read", Jack!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beth_Harker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Harker/gifts), [purplethespian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplethespian/gifts), [My_Coffee_Is_Hot_Chocolate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Coffee_Is_Hot_Chocolate/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Twenty Minutes.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5689717) by [ConfessionsOfAGeekyFangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionsOfAGeekyFangirl/pseuds/ConfessionsOfAGeekyFangirl). 



**Big Stupid Chat**

**Token_Braincell:** _Have any of you heard from Jack today? By today, I mean 17:47 onwards. It's now about 2 hours after I last heard from him._

**PicklePerson:** _No_

**Sunshine:** _Wish I had_

**BicepsBoy:** _Dm me @Token_Braincell_

**Token_Braincell reacted with a thumbs up**

**Davey to Spot**

**Davey:** _What do you know?_

**Spot:** _He can't text because his hands are burnt a fair bit. He has some minor burns on his arms, and had a dislocated shoulder. I was the first firefighter at the crash (2 cars, engine fault and oil). He'll be fine, just an overnight for obs (hosp on 53rd.)_

**Davey:** _Room number?_

**Spot:** _26, but he's probably going to have surgery on his hands._

**Davey:** _Is someone with him?_

**Spot:** _Duh, I'm literally sat in the hospital with him. Ya think I'd leave my bro?_

**Davey:** _I'm on my way._


End file.
